


狐狸先生和小查理

by pumpkinnnnn



Category: Real Person Fiction, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinnnnn/pseuds/pumpkinnnnn
Summary: 给幼稚的童话故事存个档
Relationships: 深呼晰 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	狐狸先生和小查理

小查理是梅溪湖童话镇里最不起眼的小朋友， 不起眼的原因是因为他实在是太小了。每个来到童话镇的游客都被梅溪湖独特建筑和艺术氛围吸引，没人会注意到脚下乱窜的小仓鼠， 游客有时候看的太入迷了还会不小心把小查理踢一个空翻。刚开始的时候小查理会大声对着游客吼叫 “走路的时候看着点脚下！仓鼠也是有鼠权的！ 时间久了小查理也习惯了，安慰着自己“他们也不是故意的，确实是因为自己太小了他们注意不到。” 小查理从地上爬了起来，拍了拍身上的土，一路小跑到了学校，学校的大铁门已经被关起来了，小查理没有任何困难的从铁栏杆缝隙里挤了进去，小查理进去的时候牛吉尔眼睛都没抬一下。到教室门外的时候迪老师已经讲课10分钟了。小查理赶快坐在座位上恭恭敬敬的把课本摆好，这时迪老师问了一个关于乐理的小知识让同学们回答。前排的白鹤和水牛面面相觑，迪老师看到没人回答自顾自的讲出了答案。小查理默默的放下了举了90度的手。除了不被人注意查理过的还是挺开心的，毕竟能上梅溪湖音乐学院是小查理的梦想。

这天迪老师和全班说“快要接近圣诞节了，廖院长让我们班出一个汇报演出。演小王子。“大家都兴趣缺缺，毕竟像水牛豹子这种动物最看不上这种童话故事，他们想演大人的故事比如罗密欧与朱丽叶，唐吉柯德。只有小查理特别开心，因为这是他最喜欢一个故事。当天他们就去了刚刚竣工的梅溪湖大剧院。剧院真大呀。小查理看着舞台上一脸不情愿走位的沙鹰心想，沙鹰头上的星星皇冠真好看这就是主角的标志吧。像自己这样小小的只能站在最边上，光打下来观众看都看不到自己。

圣诞节快到了，街道两边绚烂的灯光照亮了整个梅溪湖童话镇的夜晚，又是一年。小查理向着家里走去，裹紧了自己的厚外套竖起两个圆圆的大耳朵听到了远处传来的大提琴声，小查理想去看看哪传来的大提琴声，前面的道路被一颗巨大的树挡住了。小查理抬头看着那棵比房子还高的树，发现树上挂了好多东西，有红颜六色的彩球，有各种各样许愿的牌子，还有一颗一颗发光的星星。 小查理想起了沙鹰头上的星星王冠。做贼一样左右晃了晃脑袋发现周围没人，又支着大耳朵听了一会确认了周围只有大提琴声没有人。小查理把书包一甩，用出这辈子最大的力气伸出手向上一跳，什么都没有抓到，还因为用力过猛落地时摔了一个跟头，小查理不信邪，这次加了助跑，起跳，还是什么都没有抓到。就这样小查理在圣诞树下蹦跶了半小时，终于累瘫在树下， 气的直跺脚，破口大骂 “破圣诞树，歧视鼠类。明天到小动物协会去投诉你。哼！” 正骂着，小查理听到一个低笑声，笑声很轻一般动物听不见，要不是长着大耳朵不然小查理可能也听不见。 小查理回头看见了站在拐角的一只火红的狐狸。狐狸的毛色像一把火把这个满是雪的小镇都染红了。狐狸先生拖着他的琴盒走向了小查理“你想要那颗星星？”小查理看着狐狸先生又看了看那颗星星坚定的点了点头。 狐狸先生一伸手就把星星摘了下来“喏，给你，放放好，这是这次圣诞节特质的星星，比原来的都亮像天上的月亮一样，但是效果只持续到圣诞节晚上12点。” 小查理看着手上的星星完全没有听狐狸先生的话甜甜的说了句”谢谢狐狸先生！你人真好！”和狐狸先生道别以后开心心的回了家，小查理小心翼翼的把星星收在了妈妈留给他的小盒子里抱着盒子安心的睡着了。

第二天晚上，小查理又来到了那棵圣诞树下，这次小查理先看见了狐狸先生。拉着大提琴的狐狸先生像天上的星星一样闪闪发光。狐狸先生看见了小查理，放下了琴弓开口道”小不点，又想摘星星？“ 小查理点了点头说”我想用星星做一个王冠，就像小王子一样。狐狸先生能再帮我一次吗？拜托拜托。” 狐狸先生看着小查理双手合十虔诚的样子，抬头找着圣诞树上的星星，“啊！这有一颗，但是太高了我也摘不到。” 听到狐狸先生也说太高了，小查理嘴一撅就掉下了眼泪。狐狸先生看着哭的鼻子都红了的小查理顿时慌了说“小不点别哭啊，这样，我抱着你，你去摘。应该能够得到。” 说着狐狸先生举起了小查理，小查理从来没有离地那么高过害怕的直踢腿。感受到了小查理的紧张狐狸先生温柔的说到“小不点，别害怕，你抬头看看，天上好多星星。”小查理抬头望去，真的好多星星就在眼前，小查理顿时忘了害怕开心的摘起了星星。“狐狸先生再往左边点，那有一颗好大的星星。” 狐狸先生举着小查理往左边挪了一步“是这里吗？” “对对对！马上就碰到了！”

“耶！！！狐狸先生我摘到了！！这是我第一次自己摘到星星！！！！”

狐狸先生小心翼翼的把兴奋的小查理放在了地上。小查理看到狐狸先生被雪落了头满脸，开心的咯咯笑了起来”狐狸先生你现在真像个圣诞老人！“

”唉？狐狸先生有没有见过圣诞老人啊？圣诞老人真的会给每个小朋友都送礼物吗？“狐狸先生掸了掸身上的雪笑得眼睛变成了两个月牙“那小不点想收到什么圣诞礼物呢？” 小查理皱褶眉想了一会“我想演小王子，我想别人都能听到我的声音。”小查理越说越小声越说越没有底气。狐狸先生看着垂头丧气的小查理想起来自己小时候。“小不点为什么想摘星星啊？” 小查理轻轻说道”因为有了星星王冠就能变成王子。“ ”那你还差几个星星才能做成一个王冠?” 小查理脱下围巾铺在了地上，把怀里的星星都掏了出来，数到“一，二，三，四。加上狐狸先生昨天帮我摘得那个现在有五个，还缺五个。”狐狸先生抬头看着圣诞树说“剩下的就算是我们两个叠起来都摘不到。” 小查理泄气的说“是啊，剩下的星星都太高了像在天上，天上的星星我永远都摘不到。” 狐狸先生皱着眉看着树上的星星说“小不点，这样吧，我给你做个梯子，这样就算我不在了以后你自己也能摘到星星。” 小查理一脸不敢相信看着狐狸先生“我.....我真的....可以吗？” 狐狸先生笑的眼睛又变成了月牙“小不点一定可以的！我相信你！“ 

接下去的几天小查理白天上课，晚上就去找狐狸先生。狐狸先生边做着梯子边和小查理聊天。小查理知道了狐狸先生是个很有名的大提琴手，拿过很多奖的那种，因为想让更多人听到自己的琴声加入了乐队每到圣诞节他们就会带着圣诞树去一个一个城市奏给城里的人听。小查理羡慕的看着狐狸先生想狐狸先生果然是天上的星星。梯子做好了，狐狸先生让小查理试一下，小查理慢慢爬了上去，经历过上一次小查理已经不那么害怕了，但是梯子不稳小查理刚刚爬到顶，一阵风把梯子吹散了。小查理一脚踩空掉了下来，狐狸先生赶紧接住了他”小不点你有没有摔疼？都怪我不好没有给梯子加固。“小查理从狐狸先生怀里抬起刷白的小脸哭着说”狐狸先生吓死我了！我以为要摔死了。我尽力了但是我连星星的边都没摸到，呜呜呜….” 狐狸先生摸了摸小查理的头，牵着小查理回了家。回家以后小查理还在哭，狐狸先生说”小不点，我给你拉一首曲子吧。“大提琴声响起柔柔的就像外面的月光一样。小查理不哭了抬起头看着狐狸先生”是小王子！“ ”小不点不是说想演小王子嘛，唱来听听“ 小查理小手来回搓着说“我不....不会...唱.....班级里演小王子的是沙鹰。我...只是演的...一棵树...” 狐狸先生又笑的眯起了眼”我觉得小不点一定比沙鹰唱的好，来，我给你伴奏。“ 大提琴声一下一下飘进了小查理的大耳朵里，小查理慢慢唱了起来。小查理开口第一个音听的狐狸先生一拘灵心想自己从来没有听过这么干净空灵的歌声。

之后的几天只要小查理去找狐狸先生，狐狸先生就让他唱歌，有时候是小查理清唱有时候狐狸先生会给他伴奏。小查理也会和狐狸先生说学校发生的事情比如今天上课被迪老师夸了说他唱的比原来自信多了。比如他已经从小树被换到了演狐狸，学校里越来越多的人听到他唱歌了，每次他演狐狸的时候就会想到狐狸先生。狐狸先生一边笑着听小查理絮絮叨叨的讲着，一边给梯子加固。小查理开心的对着狐狸先生说“狐狸先生，狐狸先生，你什么时候也唱歌给我听吧，都是我在唱，我觉得你唱歌肯很好听，和你的大提琴一样。你不要害怕，就算你五音不全，我还可以给你和声！” 狐狸先生哄着小查理说“先把梯子做了，圣诞节再说，圣诞节再说”

离圣诞节还有一天，

梯子终于做好了，狐狸先生让小查理又试了一下，这次的梯子比原来的更牢也更高，小查理开心的手舞足蹈，小查理抬头看着天空第一次觉得天空离自己那么近，好像一伸手就能碰到。小查理站在梯子上看到了整个梅溪湖童话镇的全貌，心想原来世界那么美啊..... 

这时，小查理看到了儿时的好朋友小耗子，小查理兴奋的冲着小耗子大喊道” 耗子,快看天上的星星，好亮啊！” 小耗子疑惑的抬起了头看着梯子上的查理，它还是第一次听到小查理发出那么响亮的声音，平时的小查理声音小小的，头永远都是低着头，别人让他干什么他都会顺从的答应。小耗子心想是什么让小查理这是怎么了？怎么不一样了？小耗子正这么想着突然看见小查理摔了下来，小耗子赶紧跑到圣诞树下就看见小查理笑嘻嘻的和狐狸先生说“不疼不疼”

“是我自己不小心，我看到朋友太开心了“ 

”没事没事没摔到。”

“我不害怕，我知道狐狸先生会接住我的！”

这样的小查理让小耗子觉得有点陌生。

狐狸先生？哦，是外来的那个乐队拉大提琴的。

听过几次，拉得不错，据说得过很多次奖？反正这世界上奖多了去了，梅溪湖童话镇艺术班好多人都得过好几个奖。

反正大提琴嘛，拉得再好也就那样，只能给别人伴奏。

他们什么时候那么好了？

肯定是外人欺负小查理让小查理干那么危险的事情。

不行，我要去和小动物协会投诉这个危险建筑。

第二天一大早，小查理怀着既兴奋的心情去了大剧院排练，小查理想今天就是圣诞节了表演完他要把做好的星星王冠戴给狐狸先生看，狐狸先生还答应给他唱歌呢。表演完美结束，带着王冠的小查理收获了前所未有的掌声。一一谢过各位老师，小查理一手抓着小书包，一手拿着星星王冠冲出了剧场，小查理想赶紧把喜悦分享给狐狸先生。小查理跑到狐狸先生的家，发现狐狸先生不在家，急急忙忙往诞树跑，小查理来回跑圈就是找不到圣诞树。急得向周围邻居打听才知道，今天早上小动物工会接到举报说圣诞树太高了已经严重影响小动物安全，一群不理智的小动物志愿者举着横幅把圣诞树连根拔了，期间还打伤了一个外来乐队拉琴的，还把那个拉琴的随时携带的琴给砸了。乐队下午带着坏了的圣诞树出发去了下一个城市。

小查理觉得自己脑子不转了，太东西涌进了他的小脑袋，怎么自己就参加了个音乐会出来就变成这样了？早上出门前圣诞树还好好的站在那里。小查理走到了圣诞树原有的位置，昨天他还爬了梯子摘了星星的地方现在只剩下一个坑。这时，童话镇最古老的钟响了，“铛”，12点了，小查理拿起自己握了一路的星星王冠，星星已经不亮了，不亮的王冠和平时纸做的没有任何区别。小查理抬头看了看月亮走到了坑里，蹲着哭，突然发现脚底下有个东西，小查理脱了手套小心翼翼的扒着土，拿出了一个精致的盒子，盒子里有一个卡片和一颗闪闪发亮的小星星。

卡片上写着：

“小不点，圣诞节快乐，我相信你的演出一定非常顺利。

对于你的实力我从来不担心，

梯子留给你了，

这颗特殊的星星也给你留作纪念。

小查理，我走了。”

“你有这世界上最美妙的声音。

一定要坚持唱歌让更多人听见！

星星发亮是为了让每一个人有一天找到属于自己的星星，

你已经变成天上的星星了。”

小查理把卡片和星星埋在了圣诞树的坑里，用脚把土踩的严严实实。“谢谢” “狐狸先生，圣诞节快乐。”

日子还是每天按部就班的过，小查理想着狐狸先生的话每天都努力练习，童话镇的动物也慢慢注意到了一只唱歌很好的听的小仓鼠。小查理还是每天都会去埋星星的地方对着坑说今天发生的事情

“狐狸先生，我今天唱主角了！真开心！虽然站在台上我还是有点紧张。只是一点点紧张！不是害怕！”

“狐狸先生，你说星星埋在土里会不会长出更多的星星？”

“狐狸先生，你今年圣诞节会回来吗？”

“狐狸先生，你还欠我一首歌呢！我不贪心，就当圣诞节礼物就好！”

“狐狸先生，我长高了！这下我可以给你摘星星了！”

“狐狸先生，我好想你......”

土里爆发出一声“嘭！” 紧接着爆发出一片亮光，直直的射向月亮。小查理抬头看向了月亮“今天是满月啊”

一颗细细的小苗从土里冒了出来。

小查理手舞足蹈的围着坑转圈圈

“狐狸先生，我们还会再见面的！”

**Author's Note:**

> 之前在微博上看到摘星星的图觉得太可爱了就自娱自乐的玩了一篇。  
> 第一次写文，就当新年礼物，送给群里的小朋友们。
> 
> 公司没有中文输入法，用在线输入法码字太累了....
> 
> 有错字多担待啊...
> 
> 一开始写的是BE, 后来看到大家都说太苦了太苦了，加了个结局补成了HE。  
> 本来想写一个成长的故事，成长很多时候有些人就是在你生命里留个记号然后转身离去，连个再见都没机会说。这个故事从一开始的be结局到发的第一版中性结局，到现在的He我真的是经历了什么
> 
> 大家新年快乐呀


End file.
